La niñera de Edward Cullen
by karen de Pattinson
Summary: La vida de Bella Swan era simple... eso hasta que Esme Cullen la contrató para cuidar a su pequeña hija Alice y el pequeño Jasper Hale. Claro que encargarse de dos pequeños niños no era con lo que ella no hubiera lidiado antes. Pero su trabajo cambió cuando la señora Cullen le explicó que este trabajo también consistía en encargarse de su problemático hijo mayor, Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Bella **

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y toqué el timbre. Llevaba parada frente a la puerta de la gran mansión de los Cullen 15 minutos debatiéndome entre tocar el timbre o entrar a mi camioneta y volver a casa. Ganó la necesidad, realmente necesitaba ese empleo.

La puerta se abrió y la Sra. Cullen apareció viéndose apurada y nerviosa.

"¡Hola, Bella, me alegro de que vinieras!" dijo de forma entusiasta.

"Sí" dije tratando de sonreír.

"Bien, pasa, cariño" ella abrió más la puerta y me dejó pasar.

Entré y recé porque mis botas no ensuciaran el inmaculado piso que parecía recién lustrado. El lugar estaba tibio y agradecí por eso. Forks era un lindo lugar, pero demasiado frío y yo era más una chica de ciudades cálidas.

"Toma asiento" pidió mientras ella se sentaba.

Me quedé en silencio un segundo, esperando a que ella hablase primero, aunque según parecía tendría que ser yo la que iniciara la conversación ya que ella se veía muy cómoda sentada y con una sonrisa en los labios. Suspiré.

"Entonces…, papá me habló de que usted estaba buscando a una niñera y… uhmm, me gustaría tomar el empleo" dije no muy segura. Nunca antes había buscado trabajo, esto era nuevo y raro para mí.

"Oh, sí. Tu padre me habló de ti, dijo que eras perfecta y que ya habías cuidado niños antes" dijo animadamente. Ella _realmente_ parecía disfrutar de hablar.

"Ehm, sí bueno, cuando vivía con mi madre cuide a los hijos de mi vecina una o dos veces" murmuré.

"¡Entonces eres perfecta!" dijo con emoción, aunque parecía más bien aliviada. "Oh, mis niños son un encanto y muy tranquilos, no te causaran ningún problema" aseguró.

"Espere, dijo ¿niños?" pregunté nerviosamente. Papá no había mencionado nada acerca de más de un niño.

"Sí, bueno… Solo serán dos… o tres" dijo. Ahora era ella la que parecía nerviosa.

"¿Qué quiere decir con dos o tres?"

"Es que, bueno, no solo serán mis niños, también será el pequeño de la Sra. Hale. Seguro la conoces, tiene una hija de tu edad y un niño de la edad de mi pequeña Alice" comentó.

"Ah, sí"

"Bien, entonces… Nosotros salimos demasiado seguido y no siempre podemos llevar a los niños, además de que Rosalie y Edward están cansados de cuidar de ellos y no los podemos dejar solos o con alguien que no conocemos, tú eres perfecta para esto, conozco a tu padre perfectamente y sé que eres una muchacha de bien" dijo suspirando, me miró directo a los ojos. "Por favor, Bella. Hemos estado buscando toda la semana y mañana tenemos un viaje importantísimo, no será mucho, solo una semana y te pagaremos bien"

Me sentí acorralada, la Sra. Cullen realmente se veía desesperada, y solo serían dos pequeños niños, muy tranquilos según había escuchado, además, ella había prometido una buena paga, ¿qué podía perder?

"Está bien, acepto Sra. Cullen" suspiré.

"Maravilloso, y dime Esme"

Entonces ella comenzó a explicarme todo, no iba a ser muy complicado. Yo solo debía cuidar a los dos pequeños, a Alice de seis y Jasper Hale de siete, Jasper se quedaría en la casa Cullen para facilitar las cosas. Yo solo debía venir en la mañana para hacerles el desayuno y llevarlos a la escuela y pasar la tarde con ellos, la noche era toda de Edward y Rosalie, hermanos mayores de Alice y Jasper respectivamente.

Seria sencillo.

"Solo una cosa más, Bella. "

"¿Qué?"

"También serás la niñera de Edward"

¡¿Qué?!

Miré a la Sra. Cullen con incredulidad, ¿ella realmente hablaba enserio? Debía estar bromeando o muy confundida.

Yo simplemente no podía cuidar a su hijo Edward, esa era una idea… absurda.

Bufé internamente. Edward Cullen era un chico de mi edad, íbamos al mismo instituto, eso era obvio ya que solo había uno en Forks, e incluso compartíamos algunas clases. En realidad, quizá en otro momento no me hubiera importado ese detalle de cuidar a un adolecente, seguro no podía cocinar o no manejaba muy bien el cuidarse solo, pero esto era diferente, ¡Era Edward Cullen de quien hablábamos!

Edward Cullen, el Playboy del Instituto de Forks. El típico niño bonito, el que conseguía todo lo que quería con solo estirar la mano y el que se llevaba a todas a la cama. Era un completo idiota.

"No está hablando enserio" dije con un toque de histeria.

"Escucha, Bella, sé que suena un poco raro, pero es necesario. Conozco a Edward como la palma de mi mano y sé que él no estará bien quedándose solo."

"¡Y por eso usted debe de saber que lo mejor sería contratar a alguien más! Soy una simple chica, ¿qué puedo hacer contra un chico que me dobla la altura?"

Esme suspiró. "No sé qué más hacer. Hace dos semanas él llegó borracho a la casa, no te voy a decir que no lo he visto hacer eso antes, pero esta vez fue diferente, él condujo desde la casa de no sé quién hasta aquí ¡completamente borracho! Apenas y podía mantenerse de pie. Estoy desesperada" ella enterró su cara entre sus manos y sus hombros se movieron al ritmo de sus pequeños sollozos.

Yo sabía, por lo que la gente decía, que esta no era la primera vez que Edward Cullen conducía borracho, pero quizás está era la primera vez que la Sra. Cullen lo veía.

"Le quitamos las llaves de su auto y le prohibimos conducir. Hasta ahora es Emmett McCarty quien lo lleva y lo trae de la casa a la escuela y de ahí a casa. No puedo dejarlo solo y tampoco puedo llevarlo con nosotros. Los Hale también vendrán y realmente no confío lo suficiente en los McCarthy como para dejarlo con ellos, son demasiado liberales" dijo limpiando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo. Parecía realmente derrotada.

"No sé qué podría hacer yo" dije con simpleza.

"Bueno, solo tendrías que hacer lo mismo que con Alice y Jasper, solo que no tendrás que pasar la tarde con él" la Sra. Cullen me miró suplicante. "Por favor"

"Dudo que él me escuche, ni siquiera nos llevamos bien. Estoy segura de que yo no podré lograrlo, él es un adolecente, no me escuchará" dije.

"Yo hablaré con él, su padre también lo hará y estaremos en comunicación constantemente, por favor, Bella, te lo suplico" nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Oh, Dios. No podía creer que haría esto…

"Yo… creo que puedo intentarlo"

"¡Oh, Bella!" ella se levantó y corrió hacía mí, y me abrazó. "Gracias, gracias"

"No hay de que" dije sin aliento, regresándole el abrazo.

Ella se separó y volvió a su lugar, viéndose mucho mejor y más brillante que antes.

"Saldremos hoy en la madrugada. Jazz y Ally ya estarán aquí mañana, tendrás que venir temprano para poder hacerles el desayuno y luego irlos a dejar al colegio. Sé que lo que te pido es mucho, pero te agradecería si fueras tú la que fuera a dejar a Edward a la escuela"

"¿Qué? ¿Yo?" pregunté.

"Sí, es que como van al mismo instituto y no quiero que Edward haga tonterías, creí que sería buena idea" dijo.

"Bueno, pero será usted la que le dé la noticia" reí recordando la forma en que Edward miraba mi camioneta.

"¡Claro, claro!" exclamó.

Una hora más tarde estaba volviendo a casa, estaba exhausta.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, ¿que tal? Yo estoy aquí de regreso con esta nueva idea que se me ocurrió un día :) **

**Espero que les guste y que no este todo mal -tiene tiempo que no escribo-. **

**Estaré actualizando cada semana, mas o menos, y... ¡Dejen review! Las amo con todo mi corazón, ya las había extrañado ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Edward**

Le grité un adiós a Emmett antes de volverme y entrar a mi casa.

Suspiré con fastidio cuando vi a mi madre sentada en la sala con mi padre a su lado. Esa escena solo significaba una cosa, teníamos que hablar. Habíamos hecho lo mismo dos semanas atrás, cuando había llegado borracho a mi casa.

Tenía que admitir que ese día me había sentido muy jodido, y no había sido solo la resaca, sino por la miradita de decepción que ambos tenían en sus rostros.

Al menos hoy mamá no lloraba.

"¿Qué pasa? No recuerdo haber hecho algo estú… algo tonto hoy" dije dejando mi mochila sobre el suelo.

"No, no lo hiciste, pero aún tenemos un asunto pendiente hijo" dijo mi padre mirándome con seriedad.

Aparté la mirada.

"Creí que eso ya estaba arreglado" dije sentándome, ahora estaba demasiado enojado. "Me quitaron mi auto por tiempo indefinido y no me han dado un solo centavo en dos semanas, ¿qué más castigo necesito?"

"Bueno, aún no estoy muy segura de eso de que Emmett McCarty te lleve a la escuela. No confió en él" dijo mamá.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" gruñí completamente indignado. "Conoces a Emmett desde que era un bebé"

Estaba furioso.

"Lo sé. Y por eso mismo te lo digo, ambos sabemos que él no es un muchacho muy prudente, temo por ti" murmuró.

"Sólo déjame entender" pedí levantándome del sofá y comenzando a caminar. "Lo que me quieren decir es que, ¿a partir de ahora serán ustedes los que me lleven y traigan de la escuela como si fuera un niño?" pregunté molesto encarándolos a ambos.

"No" papá sonrió.

Mamá me miró, sus ojos verdes iguales a los míos reluciendo con nerviosismo. Papá tomó su mano y le dio un apretón.

"Edward, no seremos nosotros quienes te lleven a la escuela" mamá dijo.

Paré mi caminata y los miré.

"¿Entonces quién?"

"Será Bella Swan. Ella cuidará de los chicos… y de ti, mientras nosotros no estemos"

Oh, mierda.

"¿Lo dices enserio?" La incredulidad en su voz era evidente. Rosalie torció el gesto.

"Sí, mamá habló conmigo hoy cuando llegué a casa. Ellos se irán mañana y Bella cuidará de Alice, Jasper y de mí. ¡Es estúpido!" me quejé.

"Ya quiero ver a la chica esa tratando de controlarte" Rosalie rió. Emmett pasó un brazo por sus hombros y rió con ella.

"Pobrecilla. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una fiesta?" propuso mi amigo.

"No lo sé, Em. Conoces a la chica, es una niñita responsable y educada, lo más seguro es que llame a mis padres en cuanto se entere."

"Mmm… Bueno, podemos encerrarla en un armario" rió.

"Idiota" lo golpeé en el hombro y reí.

"Bueno, si lo pensamos bien, no sería tan mala idea. A lo mejor la asustamos y se larga" sonrió Rosalie.

"Sí, lo que sea"

En ese momento, Isabella Swan, apareció por la puerta del café donde nos encontrábamos acompañada de una chica. Tenía una sonrisa angelical en su rostro. ¿Cómo podía lucir tan despreocupada? Bien, yo me encargaría de quitar esa mirada de ángel de su rostro.

Sonreí cínico.

"Entonces, ¿Cuándo dices que será la fiesta?"

* * *

**Bueno, hola! :D**

**Se suponía que tendría que actualizar mañana, perooo, no pude resistirme ;D **

**Ok, este capi esta desde el punto de vista de EDward (Yay!) Ahora sabemos que piensa -más o menos- respecto a todo esto! No sé si haya más capis desde su perpestiva, a lo mejor este es el único, pero quien sabe...**

**¡Espero sus comentarios! Me encantaria saber que les parecio este capitulo y que piensan de Edward ;D**

**Nos leemos el proximo domingo (o más pronto, ¿quién sabe?)**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a , la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Bella**

Me levanté con pereza y restregué mis ojos con el dorso de la mano.

Solté un suspiro y traté de desperezarme, me sentía realmente cansada. Quité las sabanas y miré la hora. Bostecé y miré de nuevo.

6:35.

Oh, solo las seis…

¡Rayos, se hace tarde!

Salté fuera de la cama y corrí al baño. Me bañé en tiempo record, me restregué y enjuagué lo más rápido que pude, luego me sequé y vestí. Por alguna razón se me hizo extremadamente complicado ponerme los calcetines y los tenis.

Cuando por fin estuve lista corrí escaleras abajo y salí de la casa sin aliento.

Ya dentro de mi camioneta aceleré los más que pude y conduje a la casa Cullen. Miré la hora de nuevo en mi celular. Oh, era _muy_ tarde.

Salí de la camioneta y corrí hasta la mansión. Entré con la llave que la Sra. Cullen me había dado y caminé hasta la cocina. Alice, Jasper y Edward ya estaban ahí. Los pequeños tenían sus mochilas en las espaldas y bolsas marrones en sus manitas.

Edward estaba cruzado de brazos y me miraba como si fuera la peor escoria en la tierra. A lo mejor eso era yo para él.

Me sentí pequeña e insignificante.

"Se te hizo un poco tarde, ¿no lo crees?"

Enrojecí.

"Vámonos"

Los tres me siguieron hasta mi camioneta, abrí la puerta trasera y ayudé a Alice y Jasper a entrar, ambos parecían muy emocionados. Cerré la puerta y me encontré con la mirada escéptica de Edward.

"¿Qué? ¿Tú también quieres que te ayude a entrar?"

Frunció el ceño y me miró mal.

"¿De verdad iremos en… eso?" señaló mi camioneta de forma despectiva.

Rodé los ojos.

"Sí, ahora sube." Al ver la vacilación en su rostro bufé. "O si deseas puedes irte caminando"

"No lo deseo, lo prefiero"

Ahhhhh.

"Escucha, se está haciendo tarde y tengo que llevarnos a todos a la escuela, así que tienes dos opciones" alcé los dedos ", o subes por las buenas o…"

Me miró burlón. "¿O qué?"

"Llamaré a tu madre y a tu padre y te acusaré, y entonces sí que estarás en problemas"

Su mirada cambió y subió al auto.

Suspiré con alivio.

Subí a mi camioneta y me puse al cinturón. Miré a los pequeños y les sonreí.

"¿Listos?"

Ellos asintieron con rapidez y rieron.

Encendí el motor y este rugió en respuesta. Edward hizo una mueca en su lugar y se abrazó más a su mochila. Rodé mis ojos y comencé a andar. Conduje hasta la escuela de los pequeños y esperé a que ambos estuvieran dentro del colegió para irme.

"Llegaremos malditamente tarde, Isabella"

"Primero que nada, no maldigas en mi camioneta. Segundo, no me llames Isabella, lo odio."

"Yo hago lo que quiero cuando quiero y lo que quiero ahora es llegar temprano a la maldita escuela. No es mi jodida culpa que tu llegaras tarde, ahora acelera esta porquería de basura y llévame a mi pinche escuela" y todo lo dijo sin respirar.

Lo miré incrédula.

"Oh, por cierto, déjame a unas calles de la escuela, no quiero que nadie me vea llegar en esta cosa. Es ridículo"

Sentí la furia llenarme.

"¿Cómo te atreves? ¡La única razón por la que estás aquí es porque eres un irresponsable! ¡Sí hubieras sido más listo no habrías conducido borracho hasta tu casa y tu madre no me habría dejado la carga que me dejó!" lo fulminé con la mirada y por primera vez parecía estar dispuesto a callarse.

Se quedó en silencio el resto del camino hasta la escuela y lo agradecí. Yo sabía que esto iba a ser difícil, pero jamás creí que sería _así_ de difícil.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela era lo suficientemente tarde como para que no quedara nadie en el estacionamiento, así que Edward parecía un poco más feliz. Rodé mis ojos. Por Dios con este chico.

"No olvides que también tengo que llevarte a casa" le dije antes de que se fuera.

"Sí, lo que digas" hizo un movimiento de mano restándole importancia y volvió a mirarme como si fuera popo de perro en sus caros zapatos. Luego se fue, no sin antes echar una mirada asegurándose de que nadie lo hubiera visto hablar conmigo.

Suspiré. Esto iba a ser realmente difícil.

"¿Entonces debes hacer todo eso en serio?" preguntó Ángela completamente sorprendida.

Aunque yo ya le había contado todo eso ella realmente no creyó que yo tuviera que hacerlo. Al parecer seguía pareciendo imposible que yo tuviera algún tipo de poder sobre Edward, aunque en realidad, realmente no lo tenía, lo tenía sus padres y yo solo tenía sus números de celular.

"Sip, pero no es tan genial. ¿Recuerdas todas veces que dijimos que _creíamos_ que era un idiota?"

Ella asintió sin comprender.

"Pues lo es" bufé. "Es que es tan superficial. ¡Y grosero! Jamás había escuchado tantas malas palabras juntas en toda mi vida y menos dirigidas a mí. Incluso me pidió que lo dejara a unas calles de la escuela porque no quería ser visto por mí." tallé mis sienes tratando de calmar mis nervios al recordar el episodio de esta mañana.

"Bueno, pero la paga es buena ¿no?" asentí en respuesta. "¡Entonces anímate!"

Sonreí un poco.

Ángela tenía un poco de razón, aunque el chico era insufrible, la paga era buena. Estaba feliz por eso, esperaba que la paga fuera buena, pero no _tan_ buena. Si yo cuidaba a los hijos de los Cullen y los Hale ya tendría la mitad del dinero que necesitaba para comprar los boletos para el concierto de Linkin Park, quienes vendrían a Seattle dentro de 3 meses.

Charlie me daría la otra mitad después de que yo hubiera juntado mi parte y podría cumplir mi sueño de conocerlos.

Miré hacía la mesa donde se encontraba sentado Cullen. Estaba con todos sus amigos populares y tenía una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, como si fuera el rey de toda la escuela, la misma que ponía todos los días en cada momento.

Miré mi hamburguesa. Luego pensé en la cara de Edward Cullen, tomé mi tenedor y la apuñalé. Aunque tuviera que pasar por encima de su lindo rostro, yo cumpliría con mi trabajo y conseguiría ese dinero.

"Creo… creo que me siento mejor" le dije a Ángela.

"Que bien, estaba pensado que quizás podríamos ir a Port Ángeles…"

"Angie, te dije que debo cuidar de todos durante las tardes y…"

"¡Sí, sí, lo sé!" me interrumpió "Pero pensé, que quizás podrías llevar a los pequeños. Que arrogante-tonto Cullen se cuide solo" propuso.

Me reí pero negué con la cabeza. Aunque la idea sonaba de lo más interesante no podía permitirme eso. Seguro que en cuanto saliera de la casa él iría corriendo a armar un escándalo, no necesitaba de eso ni un poquito.

A lo mejor llama a sus padres y me acusa, pensé rodando los ojos. Sabía que era capaz, incluso si solo lo hacía para divertirse un rato.

"Gracias, pero no gracias. Sé que en cuanto deje esa casa con él solo ahí dentro podrían pasar dos cosas, o hace una fiesta salvaje…"

"O muere de intoxicación al tratar de alimentarse" bromeó Ángela. "Apuesto a que no sabe ni tostar pan"

"No, no es tan tonto" repliqué recordando que él había sido quien había hecho el desayuno de los pequeños en la mañana.

"Tampoco es feo"

"¡Oh, no lo dijiste!" reí. Ángela se sonrojó.

Comencé a reír.

¿Quién diría eso de la inocente y dulce Ángela?

Miré a Cullen de nuevo, sonreía, y aunque esa expresión de arrogancia seguía en su rostro, no pude evitar pensar que, en realidad, él era muy, muy guapo.

* * *

**Bien, otro capi que llega demasiado temprano... Otra vez, ¿la razón? No podré publicar el domingo... como sea...**

**Entonces, ¿qué piensan de este cap? ¿Qué onda con la actitud de Edward, y aun mejor, que piensan de lo que Bella acaba de confesar?**

**Para quien había preguntado para que Bella necesitaba el dinero, bueno, ahí la respuesta :)Y mil gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron comentario en el cap pasado, se les agradece, eso me ayuda a saber que piensan de la historia...**

**¡Un beso y nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
